europes_best_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Europe's Best Song Contest 2016
|presenters = Ervin Jung & Conchita Wurst |opening = Semi-Final 1 Ervin Jung preforming Dankeschön Final Conchita Wurst preforming Rise Like a Phoenix |exsupervisor = Andreas Andreasen |host = ÖRF |interval = Semi-Final 1 The History of Europe's Best Song Contest Semi-Final 2 Ervin Jung preforming This Is My World Final Two Men and I | entries = 42 | debut = Australia Lebanon | return = Bulgaria Czech Republic Slovakia Ukraine | withdraw = North Macedonia San Marino | disqualified = Romania | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Country that qualified for the final | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Country did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past country that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = Hungary "You've Gotta Fight" |nex = |pre = }}The Europe's Best Song Contest 2016 was the 13th edition of the Europe's Best Song Contest Song Contest. It took place in Austria after their win in the 2015 edition with Ervin Jung and his song "Dankeschön". The contest consisted of two semi-finals on 17 and 19 May and the final on 21 May 2017. Forty-two countries participated in the contest, with Australia and Lebanon debuting in the contest, Bulgaria, Czech Republic, Slovakia and Ukraine returning to the contest and North Macedonia and San Marino withdrawing from the contest. Despite initially confirming their participation in the contest Romania did chose Three Girls and their song "We Drink Wine", however they got disqualified due to the fact that TVR didn't pay the debts to the EBU. Format Bidding Phase There were six cities that tried to host the 2016 edition: Graz, Innsbruck, Klagenfurt am Wörthersee, Oberwart, Vienna and Wels. The bidding consisted of a quarter-final, semi-final and a final. In the quarter-final Innsbruck and Wels got knocked out of the competition, whilst in the semi-final, Oberwart and Vienna got knocked out. This left Graz and Klagenfurt am Wörthersee in the final in which Graz got 49% whilst Klagenfurt am Wörthersee 51% meaning that Klagenfurt am Wörthersee would host the 2016 edition at the Wörthersee Stadion. Preliminary dates The preliminary dates for the contest were announced on 16 March 2015 at a meeting of Heads of Delegation in Berlin , with the semi-finals scheduled to take place on 17 and 19 May and the final on 21 May 2016 Results Semi-Final 1 Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. France, Italy, and the United Kingdom voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Notes : 1. Contained some phrases in French, Dutch and German. : 2. Contained one phrase Estonian. Semi-Final 2 Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Austria, Germany, and Spain voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Romania were originally planned to perform nineteenth in this semi-final, but were forced to withdraw due to repeated non-payment of debts to the EBU. Final Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. France, Italy, and the United Kingdom voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Other Countries * Andorra — On 3 June 2015, Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) confirmed of no return in 2016 due to financial reasons. * Cyprus — Cyprus Broadcasting Corporation (CyBC) confirmed that they would return to the contest in 2016 on 29 June 2015. However later on 21 September 2015 they announced that they will not return in 2016 due to unspecified reasons. * Luxembourg — On 30 May 2015, RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg (RTL) confirmed that they have no interest in returning to contest in the near future. * Israel — On 17 July 2015, Israeli Broadcasting Authority (IBA) confirmed that they would return to the contest in 2016. However on 30 September 2015, they announced that they will not compete in Austria. However, did mention of high hopes to return in 2017. * Monaco — On 11 August 2015, Télé Monte Carlo (TMC) confirmed that they will not return to the contest due to lack results and support. * Morocco — On 30 August 2015, Société Nationale de Radiodiffusion et de Télévision (SNRT) confirmed that they will not return to the contest in 2016. * North Macedonia — On 20 August 2015, Macedonian Radio Television (MRT) confirmed that they will withdraw from the contest, due to poor results in the recent years. * Romania — Romania had originally confirmed their participation in the contest with the song "We Drink Wine", performed by Three Girls. However, the EBU announced on 22 April 2016 that Televiziunea Română (TVR) had repeatedly failed to pay debts totalling CHF 16 million (€14.56 million) by 20 April, the deadline set by the EBU. TVR's failure to repay their debts resulted in their withdrawal from the EBU, and consequently Romania's withdrawal from the contest. * San Marino — On 7 June 2015, San Marino RTV (SMRTV) participation is unlikely due to the failure of qualification to the final in 2015. Later, on 15 July 2015 SMRTV announced its withdrawal from the contest. However, later on 10 September 2015, SMRTV announced that they could compete, as Gianluca Frolli and Valentina Quassi-Operri said that they could participate in the contest, with SMRTV, saying that the final decision to come in late September. Despite this, on 28 September 2015, SMRTV did confirm their withdrawal from the contest.